Lenora
Lenora (Japanese アロエ Aloe) is Gym Leader of Nacrene City in the Unova region. She is a -type leader. She rewards the player with the Basic Badge if the player defeat her. Lenora first appeared in Pokémon Black and White. Lenora goes to visit Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia in Undella Town. In Unova, Lenora is the second gym leader to be battled. In game She's an expert on bones and fossils, which make her an authority on the museum along her husband. After being defeated she appears along the other Gym Leaders to battle Team Plasma's Seven Sages. In Black 2 and White 2, she no longer is a Gym Leader and is instead the director of the museum. When the player visits the museum, Lenora offers one of two Fossils to bring back as a living Pokémon. If Memory Link is used, it is shown in a flashback that Lenora is visited at her studio by Burgh who is intrigued about bones due to Bug Pokémon having exoesqueleton instead. Lenora mentions how she took a liking to bones as during her childhood, her father used to bring many bones, which sparked her curiosity and interest. Eventually Clay barges in with a fossil for Lenora to evaluate. Unfortunately for Clay who expected to sell it at a high price, the fossil was quite common, however with a rather unusual soil. This brings newfound hope for Clay to keep digging on his tunnel. Burgh questions Clay about what he thinks on bones. Clay replies that bones are what's left when one passes away. The three are seen satisfied with the many opinions on the subject. Sprites In the anime Lenora made her anime debut in [[BW014: A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!|''A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!]] helping Ash and the gang solve the mystery of the Yamask mask at the museum during the end of the episode reuniting Yamask with its mask. Ash then challenges her to a Gym battle in the [[BW015: The Battle According to Lenora|''The Battle According to Lenora]]. But in the end he loses to Lenora's Lillipup. Ash has a rematch with Lenora in ''Rematch at the Nacrene Gym''. Lenora's Lillipup has evolved into Herdier (off screen), it is the first Pokémon she sent out in the rematch. Despite Ash losing to Lillipup (Herdier's pre-evolved form) he manages to defeat Lenora in the rematch. In the manga In the manga Lenora battled Black but lost. Pokémon In the games Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 ;Normal-type Tournament ;Unova Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament In the anime Gallery Black White Aloe.png|Lenora's original Artwork Aloe anime.jpg|Lenora in the anime Aloe kidachi.jpg|Lenora and the Museum owner (Aloe and her Husband) Aloe anime2.jpg Aloe closeup.jpg Voice Actors *'English: '''Norma Nongauza *'Japanese: 'Atsuko Tanaka *'Spanish: 'Licia Alonso *'Iberian Spanish: 'Laura Torres Trivia *Lenora's Japanese Leader title is ナチュアル　ボーン　ママ / Nachuaru Boun Mama. ''"Natural Born Mama." ''Her American title is ''"An Archaeologist With Backbone." *In the Japanese version of the games, Lenora's Gym was filled with cooking quizzes. In the American version, it was instead changed to mainly Pokémon-related trivia. *Although many at first believed Lenora to be a chef on account of her apron, it was later discovered that she wears it to dust Pokémon fossils. *Lenora's name seems to be based on the type of Pokémon she uses, Normal. *Lenora is one of three gym leaders that are proven to be married. The others are Chuck (in G/S/C and HG/SS) and Norman (who is May's dad in the anime and the main characters in the R/S/E games). *The Aloe (Lenora's Japanese name) Flower is native to Africa. *Lenora has two official artworks. The English version of the anime was reanimated to match Lenora's second artwork. Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Manga Characters